Love Triangle
by GeorgeAndSam13
Summary: Our first fanfiction. you may want to go read our bio before reading our story. Anyways this is about alot of romance. You'll just have to read and find out.


Chapter One –  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I sit in the armchair in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Ron next to me. Harry is out practicing quittich. I glance at Ron quickly and he catches my eye and blushes a deep red. I smile at him in my mind and continue to try to make up my mind whether or not to tell him that I have feelings for him.  
  
"Um... Ron?" I ask him. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah Mione?" He asks curiously.  
  
"This is kind of weird, but I think, I know, I have feelings for you. Like loving sort of feelings."  
  
I blush furiously and continue, "Ever since our first year here, I did that bickering to hide my emotions for you. I don't know if you like me or hate me or whatever but I just needed to let you know because I had a nagging pain inside of me, and I couldn't hold it anymore. This just seemed like a good time." I kept babbling on.  
  
_Shut up,_ I told myself.  
  
"I... uh, I have to go to bed. Night Mione." He gets up and leaves quickly, his ears red as he leaves the common room.  
  
Ron's P.O.V.  
  
I rush up the stairs to the 6th year boys' dormitory and slam the door behind me as I hurry in. I drop onto my bed and stare at the bed above me, ready to think.  
  
_She likes me. I've been waiting for this moment since year one and then I run out on her? What a bloody idiot I am! Now my chances with her are gone forever. She's going to for Harry now. But she has shown no sign of emotion for him. Only friendly, no love or anything. I was to blind to see if she ever showed any love emotion to me. Maybe I can go apologize to her.  
_  
I jump out of bed and rush down the stairs only to find that Hermione has already left for bed.  
  
"Damn." I say out loud. I turn around and go back up the stairs sulkily.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I sit down on the clean tile floor and let the tears streak down my face. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my head into them, crying freely and thinking quietly to myself.  
  
_Why the hell did I do that? I am so dumb to have said that! It's so obvious he doesn't like me one bit. He's never showed any emotion to me despite how many times I have to him. It's like we are from whole different planets. The only thing keeping us together is Harry. If it not for him, we wouldn't even socialize.  
_  
This only makes me cry harder. The door creaks open and I snap my head up to see who it is. A tall skinny figure walks into the bathroom. I gasp at first, thinking it might be Ron, but when the light switch is turned on, there stands Ginny.  
  
"Hermione?" She cries concernly. She rushes down to the floor and kneels beside me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're a bad liar." Says Ginny.  
  
"Well, it's just that I made the hugest fool of myself, revealing my secret to Ron about liking him, and he just kind of left me. And now I feel like the dumbest person on the earth."  
  
"Ew. No way, you like my brother? You're like, one of my best friends." I give her a look, "But more to the important stuff, don't get all worked up over my brother. He's not worth it. And truth be told, he does like you too. The whole family knows it." She smiles widely at me.  
  
I laugh out loud and wipe the tears away. "He likes me?" I ask disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, remember in your second year when you came to stay for the summer? Well, I remember when you came down in your bathing suit to go swimming with me and the look on Ron's face was priceless."  
  
"Kodak moment!" I say happily.  
  
"What?" Ginny asks confused.  
  
"Never mind. The point is, I made a huge fool of myself to the man I really like."  
  
"He's not a man Hermione. Far from it too. Let's just get some sleep. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose." I say as Ginny helps me from the floor.  


Harry's P.O.V.  
  
I shoulder my broom as I make my way back up to the castle. I reach the oak doors and walk inside, only to be tackled to the ground by Ron.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been Harry?" Says Ron furiously.  
  
"Quittitch practice Ron." I say smoothly, "We've got a game tommorow."  
  
"But the other players have been up stairs for like an hour!"  
  
"I've been polishing my broom. Can't a man do that once in awhile? Sheesh!"  
  
"Harry, sorry to say, but you're no man." Laughs Ron.  
  
"Shut up!" I say, also laughing and shoving him a bit.  
  
"Harry I have something to tell y—"  
  
But the opening of the dungeon doors cuts off Ron. They both turn their heads and stare in horror as a pale hand wraps around the edge and out steps Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Potter. And Mr. Weasly. Out past curfew are we?" He says dangerously, fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
"I just got back from quittitch practice." I say innocently.  
  
"Don't try to fool me, Potter. I know quite well the others have been back for at least an hour."  
  
"I was cleaning my broom Sir."  
  
"And it took you that long? Really, Potter, I thought even you could come up with something better than that. That broomstick still looks like it has been lying in a pile of dung."  
  
"No it doesn't!" I protest. "I worked hard on my broom."  
  
"The whole time you most have been cleaning it because I know for sure, your quittitch talent hasn't improved. But you Mr. Weasly, have failed to give me an excuse to why you are out of your dormitory so late."  
  
"I... uh...-"  
  
"Save your breath Weasly. Detention tommorow after the quittitch match. As much as I would love to take you out of the game tomorrow Potter, I don't have time to baby-sit you during the game, fore I most watch Gryffindor be defeated. Now off to your dormitories, immediately!"  
  
Ron and I swept off through the hallways to the common room, Ron telling me what happened with Hermione.

That is all for now. George and I, Sam had much fun writing this story! We think it is half way decent! Please review!! 


End file.
